Foster Girls (Annie 2014 )
by amanda.eden123
Summary: This story is about what happened after Annie 2014
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic and is from Annie 2014 . Is about what **happened** after the movie. So in this fanfic the main characters are :

❤️Pepper -14 years old

❤️Isabella -12 years old

❤️ Tessie -10 years old

❤️ Mia - 6 years old

❤️Miss. Hannigan

The story is from the point of view Of Mia the youngest and Pepper the oldest . So when it's Mia's point of view I will put Mia POV and the same with Pepper - Pepper POV

I got some ideas from the story "After Annie " from nevergrowingup

And her Instagram is cameronmisshannigan . Definitely go and check her fanfic and follow her .

Chapter 1

Pepper POV

So after we finished rescuing Annie , said that he will adopt her. I am happy for her but I am sad because I will never find my family.

Then Annie invited all the girls to her new home and we all talked and laugh and we ate pizza. When we finished eating we say our goodbyes to Annie . Because Grace got a call from that she will be there in 5 minutes.

- I will miss you Annie - Mia said

-I will miss you too . Please text us every day - Tessie said

-Sure Tessie I will text all of you everyday- Said Annie

-We are all gonna miss you even Pepper - Isabella said

-Yeah , I'm going to miss you Annie- I said

-Aww Pepper , I will miss you too . -Annie said

So then Miss . Hannigan enter to Annie 's house and she told us :

-Girls we have to go - Miss Hannigan said

-What the heck is wrong with her, why she didn't say you BRATS ? -Annie said

-I do not know she has been nice to us that all day long - I said

-Maybe she is changing - Mia said

Then we all started laughing but Mia was serious

-Girls we have to go remember that we have a dinner with Lou- said

Then we all say bye to Annie and left with Miss . Hannigan in a cab

We were all quiet on our way back to home. When we enter to the apartment we went to our room then Miss Hannigan told us

-Girls get ready for the dinner remember that is at 8 pm - Miss Hannigan said

-Ok - we all said

- Oh , wait girls I have a gift for all of you - Miss Hannigan said

-Really ? - Mia said

- Yes and I hope you all like it - Miss Hannigan said

Then she came with some large white bags . Then she give one to each one and said to us to open it.

They were dresses and really fancy . Mine was Blue with Jewelry on top.

Isabella ' s was Black , Tessie 's was pink with some jewelry on and Mia 's was black with white .

-Thanks Miss Hannigan - Mia said

- yeah , thanks you so much - Tessie said

- Thanks Miss Hannigan- Isabella said

- Thanks , but how could you affort this dresses ? I said

- I sold the alcohol and with the money that I got I bought you these dresses . Go and try them on - Miss . Hannigan said

We all entered our room try on our dresses then Isabella and I put some make up on . And then Mia asked

- Can you put me some makeup please?- Mia said

- Ok I will put you just lipstick and eyeshadows- I said

After I finished putting make up to Mia I sat on my bed and Mia said

- I think I was right about Miss . Hannigan changing- Mia said

- Mia , people do not change that fast - I said

- Yes they can if they want to - Mia answered

-Mia I don't want to argue with you so lets talk about another thing- I said

-Pepper , what happened to your parents?- Mia said

- You hadn't tell us what happened to them Pepper - Isabella said

- Guys maybe she just don't want to talk about it - Tessie said

-Well it's really a long story .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mia POV

I really want to know what happened to Pepper's parents because she doesn't talk about that .

-My parents are not dead- Pepper said

-What ? So if your parents are not dead how are you a foster kid? - Isabella said

- Because they did not want to care for me and my little sister- Pepper said

-Did you have a sister ?! - Tessie said

- Yeah , her name was Nicole I think that her age right now is 11 -Pepper said

-That is awesome I always wanted to have a sister - I said

- Our parents left us because they didn't care for us - Pepper said - That day Nicole and I where waiting for them at the entrance of the school . But they didn't came so we walked back home . When we enter to the house we saw a note on the door saying that they cannot care for us anymore and that they moved to another part of the world. me and my sister did not know what to do . Then one of our neighbors took me and my sister to a foster home . We moved to 3 different foster homes and in the fourth one I get separated from my sister . Because she was sent into another foster home . She was just 5 years old . And then I ended up with you guys my foster sisters.

Then Pepper started to cry a little but then she smile at us . I wish Pepper find her little sister and be happy again , but we don't know where she is right know.

Then we hugged ️Pepper

Then Miss . Hannigan enter to our room and say that we should go if not we will be late to the dinner with Lou . So we grabbed our phones and we enter to a cab .


	3. Chapter 3

Caphapter 3

Pepper POV

So we go and ate in Domani the place where they left Annie when she was little . That place was really good and we ate Cannoli .

Then my phone buzzed it was a text from Tessie

?Tessie ❤️️Pepper

?Hey did you notice that and Lou are kinda in love with each other ?

I looked to and Lou and they really seemed they where in love

❤️Yeah , Imagine if Lou ends up like our foster dad!

?Lol that will be so weird

Then we went back to the apartment . Then told us

-Girls , before you go to sleep I want to talk to you - said

Then we went to the kitchen and sat down

-Girls , I know I had treated you like a crap all this years but I want to change how I act with you . - Ms. Hannigan said

-So , now you are going to be nice to us? -Isabella said

-I will try- Ms. Hannigan said

-So you are not going to yell at us anymore?- Tessie said

- No, I'm so sorry girls will you apologize me? - Ms. Hannigan said

-Yeah - all the girls said

-What about you Pepper will you apologize me ? said

-no- I said

-why not? - Mia asked

- Because she has never cared for us , remember people do not change that fast - I said

- But the dresses that she bought us today what ? She care for us - Mia said

I didn't answer and went to the room and texted with Annie

?Pepper ❤️Annie

?Hi Annie can we chat for a while?

❤️Yeah Pepper, what's wrong?

?Well Ms . Hannigan told me and the other girls that if we could apologize her because she treated us like crap all these years. But all the girls said yes except from me

❤️why Pepper ? You should have said yes coz then you're going to be left out . I really think she is changing

? You are right Annie I should apologize her .

❤️ok

So I left my phone , and went to the kitchen to apologize her . All the girls starred at me .

-Ms . Hannigan I am so sorry how I acted I will apologize you everybody must have a second chance in their life . - I said

She came to me and hugged me. Then I went and sat with the other girls . We where talking all of us together with no fighting or anything. But then the phone rings . Ms . Hannigan goes and answer then she comes back to the kitchen and says

- ️Pepper is for you - Ms. Hannigan said

- Why for ?- I answered

- I think is something about your little sister - Ms . Hannigan said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pepper's pov

All the girls starred at me . I was shocked . So I stood up and grab the phone and we started to talk

? ﾸﾏPepper ? Man

?Hello?

?do I'm talking with Pepper Troya ?

?Yes

?Well Pepper, tell me do you have a sister ?

?Yes but they separated us when we were little

?tell me the whole story Pepper

So I just told him the whole story and then

?well Pepper we have also a 11 years old that have also the same story as you , but why you don't come tomorrow at 6 pm at the Hospital of New York . In there we will take some tests of blood to see if you both are sisters

?ok so tomorrow at 6 in the Hospital of New York

?yeah be punctual please

?I will try bye

?bye

Mia ' s Pov

Meanwhile Pepper was talking , we where hopping that nothing bad happened to Pepper's sister .

- I wish that Pepper can find her sister - Tessie said

-I think we all wish that Tessie - Isabella said

- Yeah even Ms . Hannigan- I said

- yeah I wish she find her sister too . - Ms Hannigan said

-Pepper already took a while talking in the phone we should play something- I said

- What about if we all tell a story? - Tessie suggested

-yeah we all agreed - we all said

- I will go first - I said

- So this story is story is about me and my mom and what we used to do

. So me and my mom every Sunday we went for some pancakes they where so delicious. I always ordered them with butter and honey on them . And we talked about school, friends and funny things . Then from Monday to Friday if I finished HW we went for some ice creams.

My mom always ordered vanilla ice cream and I always ordered strawberry ice cream with some gummy bears on top . But then one day she didn't came to pick me from school so I went home and saw her in the floor I called 911 and told my neighbors but when the ambulance came they said that she was already dead . So know you can see that sometimes some things are happy but others are really bad

- Good story Mia - Ms . Hannigan said

- thanks - I replied

- now I will tell my story - Tessie said

- So as you may know I am an artist . But did you know who made me a better painter ? My Dad he was an excellent painter . Me and my dad spend a lot of time together seeing museums . So when I was little I really didn't like painting. My dad teach me first how to draw with chalk . So you wouldn't guess what I did . I started putting all over my face . And I almost ate one chalk . My dad punished me so when I was in my room . I just did not why I grabbed a pencil I started drawing in my walls . I remember drawing me and my dad also an ocean and some flowers when my dad entered into the room . I was so scared if he will punish me again,but then he came and saw and he smiled at me . So then he started taking me to art classes . So I think that just by my dad I'm a great painter .

- now my story - Isabella said

When I was little I loved animals . I went to Zoos with my mom and dad . So when i was 6 years old. My mom and dad made me a safari party it was so cool . I thanked them tons of times. But one day when we went to the zoo . They separated from me. Like they just went away. Then a woman and a man kinda adopted me , but they finished putting me in a Foster home . In the nights I tried to remember my dads and prayed that they will come to me . When I turned 9 I escaped from that Foster home and I went to look for my parents in the same house that we used to live . But I saw from the window mom and dad with a baby . They saw me in the window but I ran really fast. And then a police officer send


End file.
